


Skinny Love

by TheEel



Series: First loves [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Karasuno, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEel/pseuds/TheEel
Summary: Yamaguchi has something that he's been wanting to tell Tsukishima and finally gets the courage.





	

The sun was painting the sky different hues of red and orange when the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Team was released from practice. Hinata and Kageyama raced down the hill to the Sakanoshita store, bickering the whole way. Daichi was a few meters behind, yelling for them to quiet down, a giggling Suga and a frightened Asahi in tow. The second years were in the middle of the group listening to a tall tale told by Tanaka and Nishinoya about something they had seen in a movie the night before. Bringing up the rear was a sour Tsukishima, who had headphones on to block out the noise, and a spaced out Yamaguchi.

When the entirety of the team reached the bottom of the hill, Yamaguchi gave a few quick goodbyes and good nights, then the two started their walk home. This had become routine after Tsukishima had saved Yamaguchi from bullies when they were elementary schoolers. They walked in a comfortable silence, which wasn’t unusual for the two, the only sounds being the soft melody of Tsukishima’s music and taps of the two boys footsteps.

Yamaguchi lagged a few steps behind, just enjoying the company. He had always liked being around Tsukishima ever since they first met, it made him feel safe. He also liked how Tsukishima could be kind sometimes, even when he didn’t want to admit it. It made Yamaguchi smile whenever he did things that were contradictory to his cold exterior, in a way it was cute. 

The crossroad where they separated came too fast for Yamaguchi, he had something he needed to tell Tsukki. Tsukishima uncovered one ear to say goodbye and promptly pulled the speaker back over it, turning away to finish his walk home. Yamaguchi was disappointed, all he managed to spit out before Tsukki left was “wait a sec-.” He had been working up the courage to tell Tsukishima how he felt about him for what seemed like a life time, but Tsukki had been irritated since this morning because Akiteru helped the team practice all day. 

When he arrived home, Yamaguchi checked his phone. He hadn’t noticed before but the little white light in the corner of his phone was blinking, he had a text.

Yachi: Did you tell him?

Yamaguchi flushed, Yachi was only second to Tsukki, his second best friend. She always listened to his problems, no matter how mundane or minor they were. People frequently asked them if they were dating, to which they’d laugh and say no, even though he did think she was cute. He's glad that his little crush he had on her when she first became a team manager went nowhere. Instead of feeling romanic towards each other, their relationship had developed into something more like siblings.

He sighed and typed back that he hadn't.

Yachi: What happened?

Yamaguchi told her everything, telling her how he walked away before he had a chance to say a thing. How he was too much of a coward to grab his arm and stop him before he walked off. She waited for a few minutes before calling. They talked about it for an hour, maybe two.

#

Morning practice came and went like usual. Hinata and Kageyama argued over who had better receives, it ended with a glare from Daichi. Noya and Tanaka doted over Kiyoko, earning nothing but silence and a slap. It was just like the day before it and probably the day after. Class wasn’t much different except a few concerned glances from Tsukishima. 

“I’m fine, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi had been confronted after practice. Yes, he had been off his game and maybe he missed his serves and a few receives but he was “fine.” Tsukishima had this annoying habit of knowing when he was lying. Hell, Yamaguchi had trouble convincing himself he was fine. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow in question. “I’m serious is nothing, it'll blow over in a little bit,” Yamaguchi said with a pitiful smile. 

Tsukishima let out an irritated sigh and kept pestering.

“My brother has been especially awful lately and I don't think I could stand another night of him bothering me,” Tsukishima said bitterly. “Is it's fine if I go to your place for the night? You and your nothing sound better than another evening with Akiteru and his everything. You don't mind do you?”

Yamaguchi’s heart thumped hard in his chest like it wanted out right now. 

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. 

Neither of his parents were home this evening, actually neither would be back this weekend. It would be just the two of them! With no interruptions tonight was the perfect time to tell him.

#

“Pardon the intrusion.”

“Tsukki you don't have to say that, it's only the two of us,” Yamaguchi said with a small giggle. “My parents are out for the weekend on an anniversary trip.” Small talk was better than looming silence.

Tsukishima slipped off his shoes, nestling his feet into a pair of dinosaur slippers Yamaguchi's parents kept around especially for him and walked to Yamaguchi's room, most likely to start homework. Typical Tsukki, doing work before anything else. Yamaguchi strolled into the kitchen to heat up dinner. His mother had been kind enough to leave enough microwavable meals for two people, assuming that either Yamaguchi was going to invite a friend home or have an unbelievably huge appetite like some teenagers have.

They ate, finished homework, and showered all within a few short hours. Now they were just hanging out, Tsukishima on his phone and Yamaguchi reading the newest Volleyball Weekly magazine. Yamaguchi kept nervously glancing over the top of the issue, thinking of a way to bring up his issue with the issue.

“Do I have something on my face?" Yamaguchi's thoughts were interrupted by one Tsukishima Kei. He didn't notice that he been staring that hard. 

Tsukishima leaned across the short table until he was mere centimeters away from Yamaguchi's face. He looked him hard in the eyes, his honey colored orbs boring hole into Yamaguchi's. Yamaguchi could feel warm puffs of air on his cheeks as Tsukishima calmly pressured him. 

“N-no, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi stammered.

“You keep looking at me like you have something to say. I'm going to guess it's about your 'nothing’ that you won't tell me about.”

Bull's-eye!

“I-I do Tsukki,” the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them and they kept tumbling out. “Tsukki, I have something to tell you and have been waiting to say it for a few years now but never had the courage to.” Yamaguchi crawled around the table and sat in front of Tsukishima, reaching out taking hold his hands. “Tsukki,” Yamaguchi took a deep breath “I-I like you!”

Tsukishima's face turned cherry red, Yamaguchi had never seen him this flushed (not that he was in much better shape). Yamaguchi let go of his hands and got up to leave the room, but was stopped when a hand tugged at his arm. Tsukishima pulled him back to his previous position.

“Yamaguchi, I,” he looked away for a second, still red, “I like you too….” The last part of his statement was quieter than the first, a whisper that was barely audible. 

Yamaguchi's heart finally thumped its way out out his chest. He couldn't believe that his feelings had been reciprocated! Still holding hands their eyes met, then they both looked away, embarrassed. They sat in absolute silence, still holding hands, until Tsukishima broke it.

“May I?” 

Before Yamaguchi had a chance to respond, Tsukishima gently wrapped an arm around his back and tilted his face toward him with his other hand. 

The kiss was chaste and soft, but was enough to send Yamaguchi over the edge. As soon as they pulled away, Yamaguchi pulled them back together. He pushed Tsukishima onto his back, laying on top of him. His kisses contrasted to the sweetness of Tsukishima's in the sense that they were rough and sloppy. He'd been waiting so long for this to happen.

Tsukishima didn't seem to mind the recent development in their relationship, in fact, he was encouraging it. Every so often his hand would flit under the hem of Yamaguchi's shirt, rubbing the smooth skin on his stomach or his knee would bump and rub sensitive regions of his friend's body, causing him to moan into the kisses. 

They broke apart, panting, and said “bed” in unison. Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s hand to help hoist him off the floor only to spin him towards the bed and push him on his back again. 

#

Tsukishima didn't plan on being the bottom or as some put it “the sub or submissive,” but it was nice to see Yamaguchi take the lead role with something for once. Seeing his best friend being this aggressive and assertive was a major turn on. He couldn't give a rats ass who took the more dominant role, as long as it didn't stop. 

They pulled apart after what seemed like too short of a time. Tsukishima opened his eyes, the sight he seen was too much. Yamaguchi was straddling him, hands gripping Tsukishima's tight thighs with vise like strength, breathing heavily, flush faced, with a small string of saliva trailing down his chin. 

Experimentally, Tsukishima ground his hips upward. Yamaguchi tried to hold back a moan and returned an equally satisfying movement.

“Tsukki,” he panted “I need you.” He leaned in for another kiss, the lustful look in his eyes told what type of needing he was referring to. 

Without another word he slid off of Tsukishima, letting the larger teen take the lead. Tsukishima, never having done this before, was unsure of what to do next. He just knew that he wanted to give the most pleasure he could. Carefully, he laid Yamaguchi down, taking a moment to think of what he wanted to do.

“Spread your legs apart.”

Yamaguchi did so without hesitation.

Tsukishima lifted Yamaguchi's hips and tugged his shorts off in one swift moment, hearing them flump as they hit ground. He stared down at the thinner layer of fabric, his friend's cock leaving an outline. Leaning forward, he sucked the wet spot forming on his boxers while stroking his thighs. He looked towards Yamaguchi's face, he was starting at him, freckles now blending in with his dark pink cheeks, little mewls escaping hold slightly parted lips.

Smirking at his handy work Tsukishima decided to take it further by pulling off Yamaguchi's boxers. He blushed when he looked down. Sure they'd seen each other naked before in locker room showers, but never in this context. Yamaguchi was hard and leaking, by the look on his face he was ready to burst. 

“Ts-tsukki, please,” he whined. Tsukishima leaned over him, gently kissing his forehead before moving back down his body. 

Tsukishima looked down at Yamaguchi's cock, then leaned in, wrapping his mouth around the head. He swirled his tongue around and rubbed over his slit, receiving moans and light bucks. He ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of Yamaguchi's cock, from beginning of the shaft to the tip. He moved further down, taking more of him in. Yamaguchi was only about half way in before he gipped Tsukishima’s hair and started thrusting, loudly calling out his name.

Not expecting to be deep throating, Tsukishima gagged and tried to pull away, but it was in vain. Yamaguchi had a too strong of a grip on his head. Instead, he found a way to adjust to a point to where it didn't hurt as much. Tsukishima even made an attempt to continue sucking him off while he thrusted, increasing the stimulation.

It didn't take long for Yamaguchi to cum. Good body grew rigid and he was shaking as he screamed out Tsukishima's name, thrusting in for the last time. He looked dazed for a second before he heard Tsukishima coughing. 

“Tsukki, are you alright?” Yamaguchi crawled across the bed to where he was sitting, taking a hand in his own.

Tsukishima looked over the rim of his slightly askew glass and sighed. “I'm fine besides the fact that my throat hurts,” his voice came out raspy. “Also, um… you were a little too forceful.” Tsukishima liked to see his shy friend take control, but not that roughly.

“Is there anything I can get you, since you know I kinda… yeah,” Yamaguchi said while awkwardly rubbing the side of his face.

“Water would be nice, but I can pour a glass on the way to the washroom,” he shifted uncomfortably before standing. “I'll be back in,” he paused for a moment to burn how sexy Yamaguchi looked into his memory “ten minutes at the latest.”

“Tsukki,” his arms wrapped around Tsukishima's waist “what about you? It has to hurt doesn't it?” To prove his point Yamaguchi slid his hand over the tent that had formed in Tsukishima's pants. “And after all you did for me the least I can do is lend a hand.” He beckoned him back onto the bed. 

“It's fine, let me take care of it for you,” Yamaguchi smiled and helped remove his leery looking friend's pants and underwear. “Just sit back and enjoy. Also, take your shirt off.”

#

There were a lot of things that Tsukishima didn't know about his childhood friend. Some were little like that he prefers his coffee black over sweet or that he wasn't a cat or dog person, he liked both equally. Others were huge things like the fact that he had the sex drive of a horny teenage demon -which made sense since he was one- and could be up again after only a few minutes.

Yamaguchi told him to “just sit back and enjoy” which wasn't hard to do when he was kissing down his body, leaving a trail dark marks. The only problem was that he wouldn't let him do anything. Tsukishima tried to rub his arm, he got a glare and a quick “don't.” Even when he tried to touch either of their now slick lengths he got the same glare and warning. Yamaguchi truly wanted him to “just sit back.”

This no touching problem suddenly became major when he started to rub their cocks together. Tsukishima wanted to add the pressure of his own hand to the mix, but he knew that he couldn't. Yamaguchi seemed to know what he wanted and wrapped his calloused hands around them both and began to stroke. It started out slow and rhythmic, but soon became fast paced as they got closer to orgasming. 

“Tsukki, together, I want to do it together.” They leaned their foreheads together, stealing kisses here and there. Tsukishima took the chance of using his hands to add extra pressure and it was enough. A few seconds after he gripped his hands over Yamaguchi's and started pumping they both came. Tsukishima let out an uneven moan, while Yamaguchi, instead of being vocal, big into his lover's shoulder. Together they milked it out until neither of could cum any more. 

They sat for a moment trying to catch their breath. Sure Tsukishima had jerked off before, but it never felt this good. He took Yamaguchi's chin, angling it he was easier to kiss, he didn't want this moment to end. 

“Um… Tsukki could you stop for a minute,” Yamaguchi pulled away.

Tsukishima's eyes grew large. He fucked up and he knew it. He pushed Yamaguchi too far and now their friendship was ruined. His only true friend hated him.

“Tsukki, it's drying and feels gross. I need you to move so I get something to wipe it off.” His face was beet red and he was avoiding eye contact. Yamaguchi leaned in one last time for a kiss before sliding off the edge of the bed to retrieve a wet flannel.

Yamaguchi returned moments later, setting back in front of Tsukishima. He gingerly cleaned off Tsukishima and his own stomach and chest, still avoiding eye contact. 

“This doesn't change anything, right?” Yamaguchi's eyes were being to water.

“We're still friends and if you want we could be even more,” Tsukishima flashed a rare loving smile and grasped his free hand.

“I don't get what you mean.”

“Tadashi, I like you a lot. I guess you could say that I even love you.” It took everything Tsukishima had not to stutter or blush.

“Tsukki, I love you too,” Yamaguchi started to tear up.

He buried his wet face in the crook of Tsukishima’s bare shoulder.

#

The weekend went by too quickly. With Yamaguchi's parents gone the whole time and no weekend practice, they had the luxury of lounging around until Monday morning. That Monday was like everyday, except that the third years kept glancing at the two then talking amongst themselves. It probably didn't help that every so often Yamaguchi would pull Tsukishima down closer to his height and whisper something blush inducing into his ear. 

After class had ended and they were released from practice, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked home, holding hands when they thought no one was looking. At the crossroad they stopped, Tsukishima pulled his headphones off completely. 

“Goodnight Tadashi, I love you.” Tsukishima kissed his forehead.

“I love you too, Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for tsukiyama and wanted to contribute something of my own. This is my first work, I hope you enjoy it, please tell me what you think and how I can improve in the comments. Thank you bunches! (≧∇≦)b


End file.
